


All the small things

by Rei_Murai88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Comedy, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Murai88/pseuds/Rei_Murai88
Summary: . «Concentrato sul culo di Uzumaki?»Arrossì e scosse il capo, indignato dal linguaggio scurrile della ragazza.«Sono passato oltre» laconico voltò pagina al libro, inforcando gli occhiali.«Neji non è un buon partito» Sakura ghignò maligna, poggiando le mani a coppa sotto il mento. Storse la bocca, schifato dalla prospettiva.«Torna a studiare che è meglio».«Sei tu quello distratto, non io».





	1. non ti stavo fissando

**Author's Note:**

> Ben venuti nell’angolo dell’autore:  
> Volevo fare un secondo tentativo, nella lunga discesa della pazzia, intraprendendo ancora una volta la strada della perdizione in questo fandom.  
> Dopo la “Sfida delle drabble” mi è venuta voglia di scrivere una raccolta interamente SasuKiba.  
> Qui troverete Drabble, Fash fic, one shot su questa coppia, con accenni anche di altre, di cui molte a sorpresa. Ogni prompt qui inserito mi è stato dato da una delle ragazze del gruppo SasuNaru fanfic Italia, che ringrazio per avermi fatto riprendere la voglia di scrivere X’D  
> Che altro dire? Un ringraziamento speciale va a Michele, che mi sostiene sempre e che ha accettato di farmi da beta per questa piccola avventura, che mi ispira per Sasuke, che mi aiuta con Sakura e che ride del mio Kiba come se non ci fosse un domani. È sempre bello quando si riesce a strappare una risata a un Uchiha, provare per credere!  
> Insomma, spero che questa cosa possa allietare almeno un po’ le vostre giornate <3  
>    
> Il primo prompt mi è stato gentilmente concesso da Jason, che ringrazio di nuovo, approfittando di questo piccolo spazio.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>    
>  

   
 Non ti stavo fissando.   
   
Scostò lo sguardo dalla figura del ragazzo che stava giocando a basket a qualche metro di distanza dalla panchina, salvo poi riportarvelo comunque; il giocatore sulla sinistra gli passò la palla al volo e il suo compagno di classe andò a canestro con una naturalezza inaspettata. Si asciugò il sudore dal viso con il polsino nero, sorrise vittorioso e si voltò verso il compagno di squadra, battendo il palmo aperto contro il suo.  
«È stata solo fortuna, non vi esaltate troppo» Hyuuga sputò sul pavimento, indispettito dal punteggio. 20 a 12 per il duo Uzumaki/Inuzuka: li stavano stracciando.  
«La fortuna puoi infilartela nel culo Hyuuga. Questa è classe!» Kiba agguantò la bottiglia, bevendo una generosa sorsata prima di afferrare il pallone lanciato da Rock Lee e tornare verso il campo.  
Cercò di concentrarsi sul libro di testo, di ignorare i loro schiamazzi, ma trovava difficile non riportare lo sguardo sui movimenti veloci del ragazzo dalla pelle scura, che ora si stava battendo in un estenuante uno contro uno con lo studente più grande; sembrava che Neji gli volesse impedire di passare.  
Dribblò il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi, passò la palla a Naruto e esultò per il tiro da tre punti.  
Di tutti i posti possibili per studiare, perché diamine Sakura avesse scelto quello proprio non lo capiva.  
«Sei distratto». L’amica batté la matita sul quaderno, spostando lo sguardo verso il gruppo di aspiranti centristi e sorrise. Gli occhi verdi brillavano di malizia. «Concentrato sul culo di Uzumaki?»  
Arrossì e scosse il capo, indignato dal linguaggio scurrile della ragazza.  
«Sono passato oltre» laconico voltò pagina al libro, inforcando gli occhiali.  
«Neji non è un buon partito» Sakura ghignò maligna, poggiando le mani a coppa sotto il mento. Storse la bocca, schifato dalla prospettiva.  
«Torna a studiare che è meglio».  
«Sei tu quello distratto, non io».  
Decise di ignorarla, cercando di concentrarsi su chimica. All’ennesimo punto, seguito dalle risate sguaiate di Naruto, chiuse definitivamente il libro di testo.  
«È impossibile studiare in questo posto!» sentenziò; si accese una sigaretta e sbuffò il fumo con rabbia; Sakura rise cristallina, gliela tolse dalle mani e inspirò a sua volta.  
«Dici così solo perché fatichi a concentrarti».  
Regalò uno sguardo truce all’amica, pronto a risponderle a tono, ma venne interrotto da un richiamo proveniente dal campo di gioco.  
«Palla!»  
Inuzuka si sbracciò in loro direzione, iniziando a correre per raggiungerli. Abbassò lo sguardo sotto il tavolo in legno con annessa panchina, il pallone da basket gli colpì il piede nel medesimo istante e si chinò a prenderlo.  
Kiba si avvicinò, sorrise fermandosi a pochi centimetri da loro e allungò una mano verso di lui.  
«Grazie, coso»  
Gli lanciò la palla senza fare una piega, osservandolo allontanarsi in fretta.  
«Inuzuka» Sakura lo osservò sorpresa, trattenendo a stento una risata.  
«Inuzuka cosa?» Non si accorse, purtroppo per lui, che Kiba si era fermato sentendosi chiamare e li stava osservando perplesso.  
«Stavi guardando il culo di Kiba Inuzuka!» gli occhi verdi della sua migliore amica si animarono di curiosità ed esaltazione, batté entrambe le mani sul tavolo e sorrise ampiamente.  
«Il mio culo?» Kiba attirò l’attenzione di entrambi.  
Sasuke arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie e si voltò verso il ragazzo.  
Un vago senso di panico gli serpeggiò sotto pelle.  
«Non dire cazzate, non ti stavo fissando!».  
Il compagno di classe fece qualche passo indietro, tenendo saldamente il pallone tra le mani, con l’espressione di chi si trovava davanti un pazzo.  
«Ok, coso. Ma non ti scaldare» rispose riprendendo a correre verso il campo da basket, mentre Sakura ghignava maligna.  
Nascose il viso tra le mani, infilando le dita tra i capelli, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Haruno gli allungò la sigaretta, espirò il fumo e lo colpì con un calcio sotto il tavolo in modo giocoso, prima di pronunciare l’ennesima esasperante sentenza:  
«Beh, almeno posso stare tranquilla: non ti sei preso una cotta per le sopracciglia di Rock Lee».


	2. A little less conversation.

Ed eccoci al secondo capitolo.  
Si ringrazia ancora Michele, sia per la correzione del testo che, questa volta, per il prompt.  
Che dire? Ammetto che in questo capitolo mi hanno ricordato pericolosamente Lucy e Schroder delle strisce dei Peanuts. Soprattutto Kiba! Ho passato mezz’ora a ridere immaginandomelo con il vestitino viola a sbraitare in giro per la scuola.  
E niente. Spero che questo piccolo missing moments sia apprezzato <3  
Grazie ancora a chi legge e a chi recensisce!  
Rei

   
\------------------------------------------------------------

 

2\. A little less conversation.  
   
«Posso copiare i tuoi compiti Uchiha?».  
Kiba poggiò il quaderno sul suo banco con un sorriso smagliante.  
Alzò lo sguardo dal libro di storia, lo scrutò con attenzione e sbuffò.  
«Cosa ti fa pensare che ti dirò di sì?» chiese, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Inuzuka si grattò il naso, visibilmente a disagio.  
«Haruno mi ha consigliato di chiedere a te. Ha detto che saresti stato lieto di darmi una mano».  
Lanciò un’occhiata oltre le spalle del ragazzo: Sakura, poggiata al banco alzò entrambi i pollici in segno d’apprezzamento. Accanto a lei, Ino scosse il capo esasperata.  
«Beh, ti ha consigliato male. Te li dovevi fare da solo i compiti».  
La mano di Kiba, ancora ancorata al proprio quaderno, si spostò mostrando uno strappo sul lato.  
«Oh, ma io li ho fatti i compiti. Solo che il mio cane ha preso il quaderno e l’ha fatto a brandelli. Il problema è che questa scusa l’ho usata anche il mese scorso e credo che il cuore dell’insegnante non reggerebbe a un’altra simile notizia! Lo faccio per la sua salute!».  
Osservò il quaderno del ragazzo, poi portò lo sguardo nuovamente su di lui.  
«Vorrà dire che andremo a trovare il professor Hatake in ospedale e gli porteremo dei fiori» rispose seccato, tornando a ripassare per l’interrogazione.  
Il sorriso di Kiba vacillò per un secondo e fece un passo indietro con aria melodrammatica.  
«Lo avrai sulla coscienza, Uchiha. Dirò che è stata colpa tua quando sua moglie verrà a chiedere cosa è successo. Proprio questo dirò: “Lo vede quel ragazzo? Mi ha impedito di copiare i suoi compiti e questo ha generato una reazione a catena che ha mandato suo marito in ospedale!”, vediamo se poi farai ancora il sostenuto!».  
Perplesso, Sasuke si tolse gli occhiali, guardando il ragazzo allontanarsi.  
Era proprio strano.


	3. Sali pure sulla mia moto

Prompt di: Iky

 

3\. Sali pure sulla mia moto

«Sali o no Coso?».  
Sasuke scrutò terrorizzato il mezzo di trasporto su cui stava seduto Kiba Inuzuka. Il cinquantino, dalla vernice rovinata di un improbabile rosso cardinale, sembrava essere giunto alla fine dei suoi giorni: il motore arrancava sotto il peso del corpo del ragazzo ed emetteva un fastidioso e zoppicante ronzio. Si guardò attorno, cercando una via di uscita da quella situazione. Non trovandola, sospirò affranto e prese il casco che Kiba gli porgeva da dieci minuti con insistenza.  
«Guarda che è sicuro!» aveva osato aggiungere, battendo il tallone contro la carrozzeria su cui spiccava un adesivo a forma di ala sulla fiancata «Un po’ vecchio, forse, ma non mi ha mai lasciato a piedi». Il motorino aveva risposto al colpo con un ronzio più forte, prima di spegnersi all’improvviso e riaccendersi con una serie di rumori inquietanti. Sasuke maledisse mentalmente l’influenza della settimana precedente: aveva saltato un solo giorno di scuola e la professoressa di Economia Domestica aveva dato dei compiti da svolgere a casa in piccoli gruppi formati da cinque persone.  
Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se, dall’alto della sua vena sadica, Sakura non avesse chiesto di poter far gruppo con Uzumaki, proponendo anche lui come elemento aggiuntivo.  
Naruto aveva accettato e Sasuke si era ritrovato nella combriccola con Kiba e Shikamaru, i suoi due migliori amici.  
Quando era rientrato a scuola, Naruto gli aveva chiesto cosa avesse da fare quel sabato e, eventualmente, verso che ora sarebbe stato libero. Quando, uscendo dalla lezione settimanale di Aikido, si era ritrovato di fronte il compagno di classe seduto su quel coso che osava chiamare motorino, per poco non aveva perso dieci anni di vita.  
Indossò il casco, sperando di non morire nel tragitto dalla palestra fino casa di Shikamaru e salì in sella.  
«Almeno hai il patentino?» osò chiedere, mentre portava le mani sui fianchi di Kiba, pronto a partire.  
«Il patentino? Ovvio che no!» Il ragazzo aveva aspettato a rispondere fino a che non si erano immessi nel traffico, prendendo velocità al primo semaforo.  
Strinse la presa e iniziò a pregare in ogni lingua conosciuta e non: Sakura gliel’avrebbe pagata cara nel caso fosse arrivato a destinazione intero.


End file.
